After leaving
by 10000reasons
Summary: After Krystal left she finds herself getting visited by strangers. These people eventually convince her and she comes back to Corneria. However she hears news Fox was killed and is torn by it. She gets her support fro the same Corporation that convinced her and also by her friends. She also finds out about some if his history which haunts her now. Rated T for blood effect.


Intro: Hi guys. This is my first fan fiction story so I hope you enjoy it. This is a story that I wanted to publish for a long time and I worked really hard on it. If there is anything you see that needs correction then set me know so that I may become a better writer. Oh and I don't have any ownership to anything except some for some of the made up planets Mickey, Sarah, Reznov, Emily, Lillian, Alexi, and technically Spark. Why? You'll find out. This is a little bit more about Krystal (or Kursed) but it has everyone else in it too. And like I said before I hope you enjoy it.

Kursed woke up and gasped. She looked all around her to see she wasn't in the trouble she dreamt she was.

Kursed yawned and wondered, "Who on Tales was he… or her."

She thought on what he (or was it a she) was wearing. It was heavy armor that was at least an inch wide and he or she had a huge back pack on… well, its back. On the bag it had folded up guns like a rocket launcher, assault rifle, and a sniper rifle. On the sides of the bag it held a light machine gun and some sort of laser shoulder canon. And it also looked like it was holding a heavy machine gun on the bottom. Then there was a small under barrel sized shot gun on its right side and flame thrower on its left. His right leg had a side arm pistol and left leg, a sub machine gun.

She gave it a bit more thought then gave up. "Huh, oh well. It'll come to me eventually." She smiled and got ready to go to work. It was at least two years since she left lylat system. She was having a better life now that she put the past behind her. She walked to the outdoors and breathed in deeply.

"Ahhh Tales, You truly are beautiful," She said.

She walked all the way to the restaurant that she worked at. Her friend Lisa greeted her and said, "It's about time Kursed. I thought that you lost track of time for a moment." They both giggled and Kursed replied, "You know I would do my best not to let you down." Lisa smiled and replied, "Good then that means you could waitress the most extraordinarily patent gentlemen that are over at the corner because all the other waitresses are afraid. Kursed stared at the three men who apparently were staring back.

She felt afraid for a moment but decided to her job anyway. "H-Hello I'm Kursed and I'll be your waitress." She started to pass out menus but one of the men said, "That won't be necessary Miss Kursed." She stopped and asked, "Oh then is…" She was cut off by one of them. "Yes, we believe you can help greatly." He motioned for the third to pull out a file. She looked at it and he opened it up. "Don't try to hide it. You're this girl, aren't you?" She widened her eyes and was put in shock. It was a file of her past.

She asked, "H-how did you find out?"

The second one chuckled, "We know just about everything…Krystal." She started to become nervous because of the past rushing back to her. She looked at the first man and asked, "H-h-how m-much is everything?" He laid back. "Don't worry, as long as you tell the truth we will not have any need to ask you further questions." She was still trembling and asked, "fine, what do you want to know?" The third replied, "We need to know about the ex of yours. Fox McCloud wasn't it?" Suddenly the worst part of her past came to her: leaving him. She asked, "what do you want from him?" They replied, "Don't try to protect a literally dead man Krystal. And he has something that we need that he promised a long time ago. No worries he is an ally to us. We wish no harm.

Krystal tried to think strait but she couldn't because of the most horrible words she ever heard were said: he's dead. She couldn't believe she actually still had feelings for him. She asked in tears, "How did this happen? And Who on Cornaria are you?" They replied," That's not important were the ones asking questions. So where is it, he told you." She thought on it for a moment. They smiled and told her to think about and that they would be back tomorrow. She stated to panic and cry and even was extremely restless. Lisa noticed her emotion and said, "Hay, are you ok?" Krystal replied, "I wish." Lisa asked, "What did they say to you?" Krystal didn't want to answer and she just groaned and Lisa finally said, "Maybe you should just go get some rest ok?" Krystal stopped and thanked her. She took of her apron headed put the back door. Suddenly she heard applauding and turned over while gasping.

"Well done getting past those guys well done indeed," said the young women. She sounded like she was no more than 18, but really shocked Krystal was her armor. The same armor in her dream. "Who… Who are you?" She asked. The girl replied, "Oh you mean Fox didn't talk to you about me? Well that's daddy alright." Krystal rubbed her tears and asked, "Daddy? You don't mean he was re…" Emily stopped her, "No no no, not that at all. I'm really his niece but he adopted me to being his daughter." Krystal asked, "So your Emily. What do you need?" Emily answered, "Protect daddy from those men. There is no wondering what Panther could do." Krystal gasped. "You mean Panther and starwolf are trying to…" Emily cut her off again. "No I mean that Panther is trying to ruin everything that daddy ever owned and knows. Daddy has the most wanted information from the past and present that was for us. Don't you know what daddy really was?"

Krystal nodded. "Isn't he a mercenary?" Emily nodded and said, "More than that. He is one of us. Shadowlings we call ourselves. Shadowlings from Black Fire which is a team of brutal mercenary, Mafia Corporation. Krystal asked, "What do you mean mafia?" Emily explained, "He didn't believe us when we said he was one of us and didn't join. But he was a Shadowling like me. He is replaced though." Krystal felt so much regret for a strange reason.

"Where is Fox's body?" She asked. Emily nodded, "I don't know. All I know is that Panther is…" Something started to ring. Emily picked up a calling device and said, "Yes Sir? Uh huh, yea I got it, ok, sure, now? Oh, no duh. Alright I'm out."

*Beep*

"Well sorry Krystal. My time talking with you is up. I have an important matter to attend to back at Lylat, ok?" Krystal asked, "You said something about Panther. What is it?" Emily replied, "He was the cause and that's all I'm saying." She waved good bye and taped into her d-pad on her left arm. Suddenly she disappeared with a zap. Krystal looked all around and she was gone.

That night she didn't sleep well. The thought of "Fox is dead" was haunting her. "Why do I even have feelings for him still?" She eventually fell asleep but had a strange dream. She saw someone running then it cleared out to be an armed image. It was Fox and he was caring something else too. It needed to be carried by two hands though. There were two other men with him. "Oh, for pities sake sir you almost got yourself killed!" Yelled the man to Fox's left. "You ask me he did the awesome thing man!" the one on his right shouted. The left one argued, "Yea, that's words coming from a Psychopath." Fox interrupted, "It was your idea Alexis don't yell!" Alexi apologized, "I'm sorry I was just worried about a friend. What were you doing?" Fox uncovered the image. Krystal was wide-eyed. "It's…Me."

Fox exhaled and said, "I promised the mother I would rescue her and take her to Saria. She would be happier there." Mickey asked, "Why on heck is that girl unconscious?" Fox replied, "Because something toppled over and bumped her on the head." Mickey nodded and spotted a girl running out of the temple. Krystal gasped, "Its Emerald, my sister!" Mickey ran as fast as he could and finally caught her. "Come on come on this way!" She willingly ran with him and when they got to cover she was thankful. "Th…Thank you." Mickey smiled, "Don't mention it. It's our mission." Fox yelled, "We need to get these two out of here!" Both answered, "ROGER THAT!" They quickly made their way through to firefights and explosions until they found a drop ship. Fox tapped Mickey. "Get that thing started!" He shouted. Mickey and Emerald both ran in and was also carrying the unconscious Krystal.

Fox aimed is gun and checked the area and suddenly got shot on the leg by a disinagrtatore. He started to shout because of the pain. It was slowly melting him. Very slowly. Alexi Turned and shouted, "NO!" He pointed his gun and started to shoot but then he was shot in the eye. He toppled over and Fox shouted, "ALEXI NOOOO, oh God please!" He started to cry a bit but mostly because of the agony he was in. The image was coming closer, but fox started to fire at it; it was out of ammo. Krystal couldn't stand to watch. Then she heard a gun fire. She looked and saw Alexi holding a gun, and he laid back down…dead. The image that was trying to kill fox fell over and Mickey came out to see the disaster. Mickey checked Alexi who was now dead and then checked Fox who was crying, "He's dead, He's dead. How could I've let this happen?" Mickey picked him up and said, "Because you couldn't stop it." Krystal found herself crying and she put her hand to her mouth.

"He actually did that for me?" She asked herself after waking up 5:30 in the morning. "Why didn't he tell me this?" Her dream made it harder to let her feelings for him go. She went to work that day thinking on the dream. Hay Kur… I mean, Krystal, are you ok?" asked her friend Lisa. Krystal told her al about the dream and Lisa even started to cry. "I only wish that I could take time back and redo it." Krystal said. The n they heard the door open. The three men were there again, but this time not the same men. They looked paranoid. She asked, "Can I help you?" They asked for Krystal. Lisa called her over and they asked her the same question the last two wanted to know. She asked, "Where s the last two that came here. They wanted to know the same thing. They replied, Murdered by a rival organization." One corrected, "Actually there a corporation." Krystal asked, "Who?" They replied, "Black Fire. Now tell us were the safe is!" She replied, "I don't remember. I need more time than a day." They moaned. "Alright we'll be back tomorrow."

She nodded and said to herself as they went out the door, "If there is a tomorrow for you guys. Suddenly she heard a burst of machine gun fire. She ducked and people were screaming. She looked over to see blood all over the glass of the restaurant window. The police came and looked all over and started to ask the witnesses. Lisa asked, "Oh, Krystal, are you alright." Krystal didn't answer and Lisa looked and gasped, "What happened."Suddenly out of the midst of nowhere a letter dropped to the police. They looked at it and it had written on it, "We know, Krystal." Then it caught in flames. The police asked, "Whose Krystal?" she came out and said, "Me" Everyone except Lisa was shocked. "I am Krystal." The police man said, "But you said you were…" She interrupted, "I know I did."

He replied, "Then I'll have to take you in for questions." He was about to cuff but a man came over and said, "Excuse me sir." The police man looked over and then was lit up with a submachine gun. He grabbed Krystal and put a teleportation device on her wrist and she disappeared. The police yelled murderer to him and he shot them as well. He started to run but left a not then one of the police picked it up while the others ran at him.

The note read:

By order of Vladimir Reznov anyone who tries to touch Krystal must be eliminated. Do not let anyone hurt her or disrupted her. She must be kept safe. She is vital to not just our plan but to everything. Try to keep her safe in every way, shape, and form. If not then we may lose our much needed chance to revive you-know-who. She has the clean DNA that was needed. We found him by the way. We found him at last. Now we can complete the five. Don't disappoint us Richard.

Signed,

Second in command Mickey Roulette

The police man called them over and said, "I don't think we want to interfere with this." They all started to debate about it. Meanwhile Krystal just got done feeling sick. Then the man came for her. She asked, "Why did you kill him? And who are you?" The man replied, "I'm Richard Boris I was sent her to collect something. And I also was ordered to keep you safe until second in command find us. She asked, "What are you collecting?" He chuckled nervously. "Uh I'm hoping you aren't afraid of needles." She shook her head. He smiled. "Ok hold still." She wasn't sure what he needed it for but she let him take what he needed. "Thank you," he said, "I'll be sure to thank the boss for your co-operation. Then Second in command came and Krystal immediately recognized him. "Hay hay hay everyone and what have he here." Mickey said.

Krystal looked at him n surprise. "Mickey, is that your name sir?" He smiled at her. "Krystal. The last time I saw ya you was a sleepins. Heh heh, how are you doing today? And by the way Richard, don't forget to get that to my wife Sarah." Richard replied, "Yes sir." Mickey added, "By the way you're late." Richard cussed and teleported immediately. Mickey laughed and said, "So uh Krystal you look a little sad today. Is it Fox?" She nodded and started to cry. He put his hand on her back and said, "There there I may not know how you feel but I'm really sorry that you had to hear the bad news." Krystal found herself getting closer to Michal and hugged him. "Oh, Mickey I just don't know what to do. I wish I knew what happened." Mickey wasn't very good at emotional things but an Idea popped in his head.

"Then I think it is about time we went back and asked someone who does know." She looked at him wiped the tears and asked, "Who?" Mickey replied, "Falco." She moaned and replied, "He's not going to be very happy when I show up." But Mickey replied, "But I know who will. I really think it's time to go back to old friends." Suddenly Krystal remembered someone who always seemed to be there for her troubles. "You mean Katt?" asked Krystal. Mickey nodded. "And while you're there could you go into Fox's room and get in his computer and put all his files on this. Don't read them ok? But if you want you can read his journal. It will answer some of the questions about the safe and about the questions that you'll probably want to ask me." She smiled and wiped her tears away. "(Sniff) Thank you Mickey. I guess I can trust your corporation after all." She hugged him and stood up. Mickey waved and shouted, "Lillian!" Krystal asked, "What?" He ran to her and said, "The password is Lillian spelt in numbers. That is the name of Fox's dead younger sister. I'm not going to tell you that story but I 'm sure you can find it in his journal."

Krystal clicked. That's right he said something to me once.

"Krystal, if anything happens to me then I want you to get to my safe and get the item in it to Emily."

Krystal asked, "Mickey where's Emily?" Mickey said, "Buz, Can't tell you where HQ is yet. Krystal giggled and asked, "Then can you send her to me?" Mickey gave her a thumb up and said, "Can do. Now good byyyyye." He teleported ad she looked at her wrist then typed in her home address. She never felt happier in her whole entire life on Tales. She dug into her foot locker and removed a certain spot to which had her Assault costume and head jewel. Then she dug into her wardrobe and grabbed her equipment bag. Next, she got into her one of her drawers and pulled out Fox's old blaster that she found herself taking because of not wanting to forget him for a strange reason. She looked at it and it had ha On it. She kissed the carving and got into her suite. Lisa knocked on her door and Krystal answered.

Lisa was shocked to see her friend armed like… a mercenary. She asked, "How did you get this equipment and I like the jewel it makes you and that outfit look rather nice." Krystal replied, "Thanks and actually I had this equipment for years now. I have decided to go back to mercenary work. Lisa widened her eyes. You mean you are actually a mercenary to begin with?" Krystal nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am ex-Starfox but I don't think I will be very welcomed back by Falco and Slippy. Lisa sighed then smiled. "Then…I guess this is a good bye?" Krystal choked back a sob and hugged her. "You're a great friend Lisa. I thank you for being my friend when I needed you." Lisa started to cry and said, "I'll let boss know you had to go but most of all I'll miss you." Krystal Got into her garage nervously because she almost forgot how to fly.

Lisa waved as she took off and Krystal waved back then it was off to Cornaria. Krystal found herself excited to see everyone again. It was s long. What if they didn't recognize her? She kept herself at hope. "Surly they will. Katt always had the best memory." She flew for hours even with the R-wing speed. It was at the least 3 hours to get there. She finally made it and saw a blue and white planet. "Corneria," She said, "Oh are you beautiful." She flew in to the planet and exited the cockpit. Krystal took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Now, let's see. I need to remember. Where does the great fox 2 usually land?" She asked herself, "Hmmm I guess it'll come to me eventually.

Suddenly she heard a voice shout, "KRYSTAL!" She turned and Katt was running at her. She hugged her so tight that Krystal could hardly breathe. "Oh I just knew you'd come back I knew it I knew it." Krystal tapped Katt and she let go. Krystal started to gasp for air and laughed at the same time. "Oh Katt, I'm so glad to see you." Katt replied, "I am too. Where have you been?" Krystal explained, "I was on Tales in the Serta system." Katt nodded and suddenly her smile was starting to fade. "Uh Krystal. Not that you would probably care or anything but you should probably know." Krystal asked, "What is it?" Katt replied, "Uh well Fox… is…dead." Krystal suddenly faded her smile too and said, "I know." Katt asked, "You… do? But how?" Krystal replied, "Three men told me. Then… oh never mind."

Katt smiled faintly and waved away the topic. "Let's go take you to the great fox 2. Everyone is going to be shocked."Krystal smiled and then started to follow Katt but she felt soothing in her pocket. She pulled it out and remembered what Mickey said, "And while you're there could you go into Fox's room and get in his computer and put all his files on this?" She put it back in her pocket. "Oops, I almost forgot about that." She giggled and continued walking. When she walked in Katt shouted for everyone and said, "Look whose here." No one really budged except for the rest of the girls. They greeted her warmly but Slippy and Falco were just sitting there. She said, "I'm sorry." Falco took a deep breath and stood up. "Come on slippy we've got a guest." Slippy was still crying but he tried to keep it in control, "Hi…Krystal."

Krystal gave him a smile and it sort of lightened him up. She turned towered Falco and asked, "Falco, I need to get in to Fox's room." Falco asked, "WHY?" Krystal said, "Please I need to get in there." Falco sighed and gave in. He led her to the room and unlocked it. Krystal went inside with Katt and got on the computer. "Good luck with unlocking it," Katt told her, "No one knows the freaking password." Krystal smiled and typed in the password then pressed the enter button.

*beep, access granted*

Katt shook her head and widened her eyes. "Wait, how did you know the password?" She asked. Krystal replied, "I guessed actually. I thought I probably knew it because I know a bit of his hidden past." Krystal plugged in the device and moved all the files, folders, etc. to it. Krystal then went to Fox's safe and typed in another guess of the password. It didn't work. She tried three more times and just couldn't figure it out until she took real thinking in it. "Galina." She whispered to herself. She typed it in and…

*Access granted, would you like to your password?*

Krystal typed in "no" and then continued. It opened and she carefully opened it. It was just a data chip. It looked rather unusual and very strange. It didn't look like it was supposed to be holding just any ordinary data. Krystal replayed Fox's words. "Krystal, if anything happens to me then I want you to get to my safe and get the item in it to Emily." She put it in her pocket and asked Katt, "Katt, can you tell me how Fox died?" Katt looked to the ground. "Well he accepted a contract with Panther and it became the worst mistake he did. Panther betrayed them and shot Fox. Then special destined missiles came out and started to follow everyone." Katt paused a bit and continued, "He got a crazy idea that worked, but cost him his life."

Krystal asked chocking back a sob "What did he do?" Katt answered, "He figured out that the missiles only can hit their target and would go after high thermal temperature. His damage gave him a lot of it and so did getting close and boosting. Then he decided to crash into the carrier. It killed him including the impact of the missiles." Krystal wished Fox stopped making certain sacrifices. Krystal shook the thought away and asked, "Katt, is it alright if you give me a few minutes alone?" Katt nodded and walked out. Krystal got on the computer and looked in Fox's journal. It had quite a few stories inside. She looked through them until she found the title: She's Gone. She clicked on it and started to read. She thought it was about her parting but it was something far more emotional. It was about Lillian.

"We were in a space station. I was able to get her out of the firefight. Why is it that everything I do is so hostile to General Clark? That over grown chicken hates me. I don't seem to get why he hated me so much. At least General Whitefang knows my trouble. He was able to kill most of my men. It's a pointless ally to ally fight. If he works for Cornaria then why would he try to kill me? There's no time to ask much more he was almost there. I put Lillian in the final pod but unfortunately there is only space for one per pod. I was wounded. Total wounds that I remember was a shot in the side, a gouge in my right arm, a knife wound around my rib cage, my left eye was in need on some ointment , and I had a few bullet scratches. I was probably going to die soon from either him or a bleed out and an infection.

Lillian was worried about me. I tried to explain o her I would be fine but she was 17 there was no way she was falling for my lie. She shoved me in the pod, took my gun, and closed the door. I begged her to let me die instead but she wouldn't do it. Heh, half of my scars were probably by protecting her from everything that was trying to kill her. This was why she wanted me to go instead. I still tried and mentioned my promise of protecting her. She said one thing that still is stuck with me: Don't make a promise that you want to do for someone if you know that it will cost you your life. I didn't care what the cost was, but she did. The General finally broke through the door and shot her. He freaking shot Lillian. I hated him even more that day. She wasn't dead and before Clark could undo the door to kill me she activated the pod and he killed her before I ejected. Her blood went all over the glass. At least I got the satisfaction of seeing the bomb I planted explode him and his corrupt troops. But worst of all: She is gone now. I'm glad I at least saw her on more time."

Krystal was crying and couldn't stop herself. Katt showed up and asked if she was alright. "Wait wait, did you read Fox's journal?" She asked. Krystal nodded and Katt sighed. "You shouldn't read anymore it'll make you want to kill yourself so come on." Katt started to help her calm down and asked, "What all did you read?" Krystal replied, "About his sister, Lillian. I can't believe that happened to him. I shouldn't have left him." Katt tried to calm her down again. Eventually after 6 hours Emily came in and she asked, "What's wrong?" Krystal replied with a sob, "I read Fox's journal. I wish that he would tell me everything. Why didn't he tell me everything?" Emily stood silent then spoke up calmly, "Maybe it's because he didn't want to remember." Krystal looked up and started to calm down. "Now I'm sure you have something from daddy to give me, right?" Krystal pulled out the chip and gave it to her.

Krystal read her mind of what Emily was saying to herself. "Yes, this is it! Now we have the final puzzle peace to our plan. Now that the torch is found we can wake him up. I should let Aunt Sarah know." Emily started to speak aloud, "Well, I should be on my way and thank you so much Krystal for helping us protect Daddy's things and now I shall be off. Bye!" Emily disappeared. Krystal started to ask herself, "Who is Sarah and the 'him' she is talking about." Katt started to shake her, "Krystal? Krystal, are you alright?" Krystal snapped out of her questions and replied to Katt, "Oh…um…I'm…fine, just fine." Katt nodded, "Ok, just making sure." Krystal smiled and said, "Well it was great to see you guys a gain and things, but I should go now." Katt stopped her, "Hold on. Do you have anywhere to live? You just got here." Krystal thought on what she said. "You have a point." Katt then stated, "You should stay with us for you visit here, okay?" Krystal sighed and agreed.

Meanwhile at Black fire's HQ. "Emily you back did you get it?" asked a deep voiced man. Emily replied, "Uh huh, sure did grandfather. Don't need to worry. You can always count on me." He chuckled. "Ah yes, good. Let us go to Sarah." Emily agreed, "Ok." They went to the medical bay and Sarah was there with Mickey. Sarah was standing over a body. The body and suddenly heard the two walk in. She turned around. "Ah Reznov, I have a report." He gave her the chip then asked, "What is it?" Sarah took it then answered, "I am able to get him going but he can't talk because has I had to take it out. I also had to replace quite a few body parts. Well, his bones otherwise are completely metal know but otherwise he has his left and right arms replaced."

Reznove looked at the body and asked, "Is this going to affect hi in anyway?" Sarah replied, "Well he will start to question his reality and -like I said before- he can't talk." Then a voice interrupted, "I'll do the talking for him then. After all being the torch I can read his mind." Mickey concurred, "Lillian is right. I think you should put her in the torch now by the way." Sarah looked at the chip and back at Lillian. "Are you ready?" She asked. Lillian nodded. "Sarah put it in the computer and started to type a few things. "You will feel some discomfort so get ready," Sarah warned. She pressed the enter button and Lillian started to scream in pain. She was sucked into the computer and then in the chip. Suddenly she came back out. She was breathing heavily and started to sigh in relief.

"Ok, now we get him up." Sarah pointed her hand at him and started to release a beam that was giving the body life. Mickey activated a drug serum that was injected in everyone when they accepted their title. Then it started to put the armor on him. As soon as the armor was on something went wrong and started to error. It was messing up the life span injection but Mickey spring to action and stopped it. He was done anyway but instead of living until his main purpose was done (which could've be a thousand years) he was to only to live for a timer of forty years therefore lessening his life span. "Everyone sighed and Emily asked, "Now what will we do? We need him for longer than that. And we can't just redo the dose that drug has a mind of its own it'll Kill him and not even Sarah's necromantic powers can bring him back." Mickey answered," We'll have to make do Emily."

Krystal woke up and yawned. She had another strange dream again. There were five of the people in the armor she saw in her in her last dream on Emily and Mickey. "Maybe that's the five she was talking about?" Krystal asked herself. The next few days she had dreams concerning them and she couldn't keep her mind off the situation. Then she saw one of them watching her. She thought to herself, "Oh, it must be Mickey or Emily." She started to walk at the image and it looked too small to be Mickey but it was taller than Emily. She asked, "Afraid? Well you don't need to be. I'm Sarah, Mickey's wife. He probably didn't mention me. Krystal smiled and shook her head. "He never said anything about marriage. How long have you two been together?" She replied, "We've been together for a large some of time, but right now I would like to thank you for getting in the safe and helping."

Krystal replied, "Oh, you're welcome. Your corporation was able to prove trust worthy so. How is everyone?" Sarah answered, "Were just fine, sweetie. What of you?" Krystal replied, "I'm as emotional as if I was pregnant right now. I'm reading Fox's journal. Speaking of which I did, in fact, read that you were once my sister, Emerald." Sarah laughed and sighed. "That name is behind me, but I have to admit you are very good at finding your information," Sarah admitted. Krystal asked, "Why didn't you try to find me?" Sarah replied, "I did but after joining Black Fire I was authorized not to." Krystal was relived to here that she at least tried. "Then why would they do that?" She asked. "That's classified, sorry," said Sarah.

Krystal asked, "Even for your sister?" Sarah replied, "Unfortunately we can't call each other sister anymore. You're pure and I'm more of the killer's instinct. I hunt; you get ordered. I make sure I get paid or I will kill him or her; while you always get paid correctly. We don't always get fair people. Idiots think they can take us on." Krystal was saddened by her statement. "I was always wondering how Fox got great deals," Krystal humored, "He got it from you guys." Sarah smiled and put her hand to Krystal chin and lifted her gaze to her. "Just know even in difference and of an order you still are my sister to me." Krystal smiled. "Now, I must go before boss starts wondering where I am, okay?" Krystal nodded in reply. Sarah activated her teleporter and said, "Take a huge step back." Krystal obviously did and Sarah disappeared with a zap.

Sarah reappeared at the HQ. "Well?" Sarah was confused. "Well?" Reznov replied, "Yes, well did you send her the thank you?" Sarah giggled. "Oh ok. Yes, I did but she figured me out unfortunately." Reznov sighed, "How?" Sarah replied, Reading Fox's journal. Reznov sighed again and said, "Well that will be fine if you at least got the package." Sarah froze. "Uhhhhhhh." Reznov didn't even have to ask. "(Sigh). I see. EMILY." Emily came running from the door that Reznov was by. "Yes sir?" She asked. "Send him to go get the package. If anyone will remember simple orders he will most likely do." Emily warned, "He's not ready. He still needs to…" Before Emily could finish Mickey shouted, "SUCCESSSSSS! WAH HA HA, I AM GOOD!" Then Emily corrected herself. "I mean, He will be out in just a moment." She closed the door and Reznov said, "Good, Sarah go make sure he and Lillian are ready." Sarah saluted and walked inside.

"Hello Lillian," Sarah greeted. Lillian was still recovering from laughter from Mickey's dramatic outbreak. "Oh… Hello Sarah. How are you?" Sarah replied, "Good. So are you and Spark ready to go?" Lillian looked at Spark. He was stretching out and trying to get used to the new body and armor. He looked around as if he had never been alive. She enjoyed seeing him in curiosity. "Yeah I think we are." Sarah nodded and walked over to Spark. "Spark Mephillis!" She shouted. He slowly looked at her and paid heed. "We have an errand for you. You need to go to Cornaria and pick up something from Krystal. Familiar?" Spark looked to the ground and nodded. "Good. Now would you be a gentle man and take Lillian, as your voice, to go get the package?" He nodded and looked at Lillian. She nodded and said, "I'm ready." He walked over to her and pulled the chip. Then he equipped it in a slot that was on his d-pad. "Hmm. It seems I can read his thought," said Lillian. Mickey explained, "Yea, that's so you can speak his word's and not your own all the time."Lillian thought it was a rather smart idea and thanked Mickey. "Let's see you in action Spark," she said. He tapped in his teleporter and disappeared.

The next day Krystal was paying time with Katt and Amanda. They were talking about the people that Krystal has been seeing. "So what did you say that they were wearing and armed with?" Asked Amanda. Krystalrepled, "Well, they were all a little different, Amanda. None of them represented what I saw in…" Before Krystal could finish she was interrupted by someone calling her name. "KRYSTAL!" She turned over to see Peppy. But what was he doing out in the public. He came running at her and stopped in front of her. He was breathing heavily and asked, "Did you see one of Black Fire come around here?" She was shocked to hear he actually new about Black Fire. "H-How do you know about them?" He replied, "I knew for while actually Krystal. In fact I admit that I was trying to convince him to join but he just wouldn't budge." Krystal went back to his last question, "Well yes I have seen them. In the matters of fact the only reason I came back is because one named Mickey convinced me to."

Peppy nodded, "Yes, he told me to keep an eye on you. But listen: I need you to give me the drive that he gave you." She asked why and he replied, "You can trust me." She gave it to him slowly. He smiled in relief and then a zap happened right next to them. "Came for this?" Peppy asked. Lillian replied, "Yes, if you would be so kind." Spark's hand extended and Peppy gave the drive to them. Lillian thanked him and said to Spark, "Alright we got what we were looking for so let's go." Spark started to type into his teleporter when Krystal asked, "Wait! Who are you?"Lillian answered, "I am Lillian McCloud and this is Spark Mephillis. My barer." Peppy turned around. "I shall be on my way then." He waived and everyone waived back .Well, everyone except Spark. He never showed too much emotion. That is the thing that got him killed after all. Lillian sighed and said, "Spark, look sharp and let's go." Krystal stopped them again and asked, "You said your name was Lillian McCloud. Fox's journal said you were dead." Lillian groaned and asked, "Krystal, you read his journal?" Krystal nodded and said, "Mickey said it would answer a lot of questions." Spark sighed.

Lillian suddenly shouted, "I know. I know. Alright Spark, let's go." Spark touched the teleporting button and disappeared. Krystal complained, "That didn't answer my question." Katt interrupted her thought. "Krystal, did you hear what Lillian shouted? It was as if he talked. Do you think she was reading his mind? What if she read yours?" Krystal answered, "That is completely beside the point. I mean like, what if she did?" Katt specified, "Maybe she did a telepathic message to you like you used to do to Fox when you wanted to talk to him privately. And maybe you didn't notice." Krystal was about to ask when all of a sudden she thought she remembered Lillian saying, "Meet us at the lost planet 'Galina' and we shall speak again. Also remember the title of this story in Fox's journal: Lost and Found." Krystal then said aloud to the two girls, "Galina." They asked at the same time, "What?" She replied, "It was so obvious. Fox told me about something named Galina and I didn't even remember. Oh don't tell anyone." Katt and Amanda promised. Krystal thanked them and then said to herself again, "Lost and Found. Galina. Hmmm."

This was part one of my story. I hopped you enjoyed it. If I get enough likes then I'll post the part two. Thanks for reading.

Note: Tell me of any errors, be extremely blunt, and give suggestions. Please tell me what to do and what not to do. And give out suggestions I really could use your help. Thank you again for your help. By the way suggestions also can be: Never write this kind of story again.


End file.
